poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Into the Doctor Who World/Riruru, Pippo and Lulli join the Group
This is when Our Heroes end up in the Doctor Who world and they meet the Doctor, and their old friends Ace Goody, Riruru, Pippo, and Lulli in Tino's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. In the Vortex, the heroes, Batman, Wyldstyle, Gandalf and the others are flying inside the Vortex. Wyldstyle: Shouldn't we have arrived by now? Batman: Yes. Something's up. Check you relic scanner. Tino: I wonder what it is. Wyldstyle checks her relic scanner. Wyldstyle: Uh. Not good. Gandalf: '''So what do we do? '''Homer: And where are we going? Owen: I don't know, Homer. Emmet: What are we going to do, Lucy? 12th Doctor: (voice) Well I suggest you mind your heads. Lisa: Who said that? 12th Doctor: (voice) I did, Lisa. And then they saw The TARDIS and the Twelve Doctor is here 12th Doctor: Hold on a sec! Not if you have a choice for that matter. You're stuck in a rift loop. Worriz: So help us, Mr! 12th Doctor: Okay, Worriz. The 12th Doctor takes out a grapple gun and pulled our heroes, Batman, Wyldstyle, Gandalf and the others into the TARDIS. Lisa: Who are you? And how did you know my name? Worriz: Even mine. 12th Doctor: C'mon! Don't just sit there, you got a bunch of monsters to meet. Lisa: ''' What's your name? '''Batman: What did you do to us? 12th Doctor: '''I don't have a Name. '''Wyldstyle: Oh. I think you caught Lisa at a bad time like Batman. Batman: Hey! 12th Doctor: And I have some friends of yours. Noby: Friends? Riruru: Yup. He's the Doctor. Noby: Pippo? Doraemon: Lulli? Sue: Ace, Riruru? Lulli: I'm so happy to see you again, Sunset! Sunset Shimmer: Me too. Pippo: I'm so glad to see you, Noby! Noby: I know, Pippo. Riruru: Sue. I missed you so much. Sue: Me too, Riruru. Ace Goody: '''Looks like you guys are here too. '''Doraemon: '''Yeah. And I got my Best Friends too. '''12th Doctor: It's nice to have friends again, Wyldstyle. I assume that I just caught Lisa and Batman at a bad time before. Wyldstyle: Uh. What? 12th Doctor: 'I'm the Doctor. I locked on your Scanner. Remember that. '''Batman: '''Before. You said Before. '''12th Doctor: ' Well spotted, Batman. Go to the head of the class. This is the TARDIS. It travels in time. I've met you lot before, but you haven't met me yet. That's time travel for you. '''Dora Kid: Look's like we're not the only ones who can time travel. Doraemon: That's right, Dora Kid. I think that he's a Time Lord. Wang Dora: It's an honor to see you, Doctor. Dora-Rinho: I'm so happy that I'm seeing the Doctor. Can I have your autograph? 12th Doctor: Sure thing, Dora-Rinho. (He Sign Dora-Rinho's Autograph) Looks like Batman and I have a fan like you. Dora Med: '''So this TARDIS can Time Travel? That's nice. '''El-Matadora: It looks so awesome! Batman: '''You're lying. '''12th Doctor: No. Here's your grapple gun. Batman: '''Clearly a Copy. '''12th Doctor: Again no. Like I said, time machine, not a 3D printer. Just give me your grapple gun later. Tino: Yeah. Doctor. You know what happen to Sunset at the Fall Formal? 12th Doctor: Yes, Tino. Sunset turned into a raging she-demon. Tino: '''Yikes. '''12th Doctor: And try to turn the students at Canterlot High into teenage zombies for her own personal army. Carver: '''Whoa! '''12th Doctor: But after Sunset Shimmer is defeated, she reformed and now she's your girlfriend. Sunset Shimmer: ''' Thanks, Doctor. Do you know about the Dazzlings? '''12th Doctor: Yes. The Dazzlings are sirens. They have a crush on Tino and tries to put him under their spell. El-Matadora: '''And these Sirens I know. Well, I don't like them. '''Sunset Shimmer: You said it, El-Matadora. I guess they sing with those pendants. Big G: Wait. The Dazzlings wear pendants, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: Yes, Big G. I saw them wearing those pendants around their necks. Sneech: '''So what are those Pendants they wear? '''Sunset Shimmer: Those pendants allow the Dazzlings to feed off negative energy and control people with their singing. El-Matadora: '''Well. I'm not gonna fall from them. '''Wang Dora: '''You sure you will. '''El-Matadora: '''Stop that, Wang Dora! '''Wang Dora: '''Try me. '''El-Matadora: '''Why you! '''Dora Kid: Stop it, you two! Doraemon: You don't want the Dazzlings to feed off the magic in you, do you? Both: '''No. '''Doraemon: '''So don't do that! We're sorry, Doctor. They always Fight, no matter what they do. '''12th Doctor: I'm sure, Doraemon. We'll be arriving at our destination. They have arrived for their Destination and they get off the TARDIS Batman: '''Where are we? '''12th Doctor: Does it matter? Call it... I dunno, Dave. This is my Phone number, you call it when you get into trouble and I'll help you out - I'm nice like that. Look, normally I'd come along with you, but if I cross my own time-stream here it'll rip a hole in the Universe so big you could drive his ego through it. Anyway good luck! Oh, Yeah. Take these with you. The Twelve Doctor toss Two Sonic Screwdriver to Dora-Nichov and Ace Goody. Ace Goody catch the 5th Model of the Sonic Screwdriver and Dora-Nichov catch the 4th Model of the Sonic Screwdriver Ace Goody: Wow! My very own Sonic Screwdriver! Dora-Nichov: Yahoo! Ace Goody: '''Thanks, Doctor! '''12th Doctor: You're welcome, Ace Goody. Call me if you need me! Ace Goody: '''I will, Doctor! The TARDIS is Gone now '''Gandalf: Can someone explain to me what's going on please? Worriz: '''No time for that, let's go. '''Gandalf: '''Okay. '''Noby: So, Ace. How did you, Riruru, Pippo and Lulli met the Doctor? Ace Goody: 'Well, you see this Noby. It all started back in Japan, where we live. Flashback has Started '''Ace Goody: '(Narrating) We were going to the store for the stuff and then we saw a portal. So we decided to go investigate. 'Pippo: '(Narrating) And after that, we met the Doctor from the TARDIS. '''12th Doctor: Hello, you four. I'm the Doctor. Ace Goody: Uh? Hi, I'm Ace Goody. And this is Riruru, Lulli and Pippo. 12th Doctor: It's an honor to meet you all. Riruru: '''(Narrating) We joined the Doctor for some great adventures. End of Flashback '''Lulli: '''And after that, we became the Companions to the Doctor. '''Tino: That's a great story, Lulli. You think there's is another Keystone in here, Wyldstyle? Wyldstyle: I think so, Tino. Laval: Okay. Bad Cop: Let's go find the Keystone. Dora Kid: Right, Bad Cop. Batman: '''So somewhere on this... Moon... Is a Keystone. Let's hunt. This might look simple but I've always got to be ready in case it's a trap. '''Wyldstyle: '''Time to think outside the Box! They are going to find the Keystone and Rogon is Looking around the Place and then he got his Head Hurt '''Rogon: Ow! My head! Gorzan: '''Dude! Are you okay? '''Bladvic: '''Rogon! Speak to us! '''Cragger: '''Can you hear us? Rogon got a Vision of Axel, he saw him eating an Ice Cream with his Friends, and he saw him getting an Argument with his Friend, and he saw him Fading away '''Laval: '''Rogon. Are you okay. '''Rogon: '''I'm okay. '''Eris: '''What happen to you? '''Rogon: '''I don't know? I was looking around the Place and then I got my head hurt. '''Razar: '''Maybe you should go back to Chima. '''Rogon: '''No. My head is okay now. '''Worriz: '''You sure? '''Rogon: '''Definitely. '''Worriz: '''Okay. Let's keep going. They went off to find the Keystone '''Sunset Shimmer: Maybe it's behind this door. Lor: '''Let's find out. '''Tish: '''Here we go. '''Tino: '''This door can't open because it has plugs unplugged. '''Batman: '''There's some sort of Spaceman picture here... It's incomplete. Might be a Locking mechanism. This area looks like it's missing it's generator... But where did it go? '''Owen Grady: So where are the plugs? Emmet: I don't know, Owen. How to get the doors open? Dora-Nichov: Maybe we should fix those plugs. All: '''(Gasp) '''Doraemon: '''Dora-Nichov. Did you just talk? '''Dora-Nichov: Yeah, I did. I don't have to be Quite for this. Noby: So what are we going to do? Dora-Nichov: Maybe we should fix this wire and power the generator. Emmet: I'll fix it. Gandalf: Let me help do the wire, Emmet. This is wizard's work. Emmet: '''Fine, Gandalf. '''Ace Goody: '''Me too. Cause I have a Sonic Screwdriver. '''Dora-Nichov: '''Even me. Because the Doctor gave me this Sonic Screwdriver. '''Tohka: '''Alright. Fix some Wires and some Generator's. '''Emmet: Let's do this. Wyldstyle: '''Get ready! It's Fisticuffs Friday. They start to put all of the plugs together and then they finally fixed it. '''Gandalf: Good as new. Tino: Great. Now let's plug them in. Batman: '''Job done. Now let's power this Place up. '''Dora-Nichov: '''Alright. Here goes nothing. The doors open to reveal a Cyberman. '''CyberKing: Upgrade complete. Tino: Whoa! CyberKing: Organic lifeforms located. You will become like us. Laval: '''Become like what? '''CyberKing: You are inferior and will be reborn as Cybermen. Batman: '''I don't think so. '''Razar: '''Cybermen? What's a Cybermen? '''Sunset Shimmer: Maybe a Cyberman is a type of cyborg, Razar. Razar: '''What! Look I know that I have a metal beak and a hook. But I'm not gonna be a Cyborg Raven. '''Worriz: '''Me too. I don't to be a Cyborg wolf. '''Doraemon: '''Even me! Look I know that me and my friends, are the Robot Cats from the Future. But we don't want to be a Cyborg Cats. '''Sunset Shimmer: Sorry, big cyborg guy. We don't want to be cyborgs. CyberKing: Hostility detected. Failure to comply with upgrading is not an option. Sunset Shimmer: Guess we'll have to fight that guy, Tino. Tino: 'Yeah. '''El-Matadora: ' Get ready to be defeated from me! And this is my Fencing Sword. En garde! '''Kotori: Looks like we got company! Cyberman: You will not escape! Reine: Let's fight, you tin cans! Yuri: Cybermen! At least it's not the Dazzlings. Reine: ''' The Dazzlings? Let's just fight the Cybermen already! '''Dora-Rinho: '''Let's have some fun! Mini Dora! The Mini Dora's is coming out of his 4th Dimensional Pocket '''Dora-Rinho: Ok, guys. Get the Cybermen!! Mini Dora's: '''Dora! They are fighting all the Cybermen and Dora-Nichov is playing his Recorder to the Cybermen and he whack it on the Head '''Dora-Nichov: Take that, Robot man! Bad Cop is Surrounded from the Cybermen Dora Kid: '''No!!! Bang! He use his Air Cannon to the Cybermen '''Bad Cop: '''Thanks, Dora Kid! '''Dora Kid: '''No Problem, Bad Cop! '''Dora-Rinho: '''Alright. Have a Football on your head, Robot man! He kicked the Football to the Cybermen Head and now it has no head '''Dora-Rinho: Ha! Bullseye! Dora Med: '''Time to play my Flute. He is playing his Flute to the Cybermen and then he whack it in the Head '''Dora Med: You got the beat! Maybe I should Summon my Snake? Oh Well. Wang Dora: '''Time to use my Spinjitzu. Ninjago!!! He use his Spinjitzu on the Cybermen '''Wang Dora: Looks like that robot is fired. Homer: '''Time for my Buzz Cola! He throw it to the Cybermen and then the Buzz Cola hit Homer '''Homer: '''D'oh! '''Bart: '''Prepare for my Slingshot He use his Slingshot to the Cybermen '''Bart: Eat this slingshot! Cyberking: Delete! Delete! Delete! El-Matadora: '''En Garde! He use his fencing Sword to the Cybermen and he ram it with his Horn '''El-Matadora: That'll take care of you. Cyberking: Memory scan detects you know of the Doctor! Allies of the Doctor are enemies of the Cybermen! This is not Possible. The Cybermen are superior. You belong to us. You will become us. Worriz: No way! I've got better things to do! Laval: Hey! I'm a lion! Not a human! Cyberking: We knew that somebody like you would come here. Now you must be upgraded! Cragger: I'll rip out that robot's arms for this. Eris: Time for you to be recycled! Cyberking: Resistance is illogical. Razar: I'll turn that over-sized tin can into a really dented over-sized tin. Erica: What do we do to defeat it? Bad Cop: We'll hit the arms when he punches the ground. Right, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: '''Yes. And we need to use the Elemental Keystone. '''Ena: And we need it fast. Bladvic: Take this, you tin man! Cyberman: Delete! Delete! Hostiles will be deleted! Cyberking: Delete the rouge elements! Delete! Yoshino: Come and get me, you big wind-up toy!! Marge: '''(Mircophone) Go get it, Lisa! '''Lisa: Ok, Mom. Yoshinon: '''Hey, Owen. Do you think there is a Dinosaur in this Spaceship? '''Owen Grady: Dinosaur on a Spaceship? Really? And people say Dinosaurs are Science Fiction. Ace Goody: Well, you should read it from the Novel, Owen. Pippo: '''Can we just fight that Giant Robot now? '''Tino: Yes, Pippo. Tino summons his Keyblade. Tino: You got some ideas, Godo? Godou: I think we should break the Cyberking's arms. Origami: That's what we shall do! Mana: Emmet! Break one of the robot's arms! Emmet: Ok. Let's break That robot's arms!! Cyberking: NOOO! You will perish under Maximum deletion! Riruru: Not a chance, tin man! Lulli: You are beaten! Cyberking: Those who are not compatible for upgrading will be deleted. Tino: I don't think so. Tish: Cause you're finished! Lor: Let's build a ramp! Doraemon: I'll build a ramp! Dora-Rinho: '''Me too. '''Dora-Nichov: '''I'll help you, Doraemon. They are Building some Ramps and they finish it '''Doraemon: All done. Dora-Nichov: Now we need a car to hit this big Robot. You got something, Sunset Shimmer? Sunset Shimmer: '''You know that we have the Batmobile, The Jurrasic Vehicles and the Jurrasic Jeep, Dora-Nichov. '''Dora-Nichov: '''Oh... Right... I knew that. Then, they use the vehicles and they ram it to the Cyberking '''Cyberking: Upgrade process is... FAILING!? Doraemon: That's right! Dora-Nichov: This is for you! Dora-Rinho: You are dead, tin head! Cyberking: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? Tino: Finished you off! That's what! (Tino uses his keyblade to slice Cyberking in half) The Cyberking's head detaches from his body and runs away Sunset Shimmer: You better run. Cause it's my boyfriend has beaten you! Batman: Good job, Tino. Tino: Thanks. Keyblades always come in handy. Gandalf: '''I believe this will take a bit more than an Eivlish incantation to solve. '''Batman: '''I've got a Gadget for Situations like this. '''Emmet: Like what? Bad Cop: I have no idea. Owen: '''Let's keep going. '''Sunset Shimmer: You're right, Owen. Follow that head! They are following that head and then they saw some Cybermat crawling around the place Laval: Cragger. What are those? Cragger: I don't know, Laval. Dora Kid: At least they aren't the Dazzlings. Doraemon: One problem, Dora Kid. They are the Dazzlings. Dora Kid: WHAT!!!? Doraemon: '''Just Kidding! (Laugh) '''Tino: (punches Doraemon in the head) NEVER EVER JOKE LIKE THAT AGAIN, DORAEMON! YOU WILL SCARED THE PANTS OUT OF ME!! Doraemon: Ok, Tino. Let's follow the robot head and hope we don't get in trouble. Tino: Yeah! They head to a cemetary in some alien planet. Gandalf: '''Let's hope the dead do not rise on this surface. And then they saw some Weeping Angels '''Wyldstyle: '''Either I'm seeing things, or there's a cementary here. '''Gandalf: '''You cannot fool an Istari! A curious arrangement... It seems or senses cannot be trusted in this Place, although these Mysterious guardians appear to be all to real. '''Tino: Wow! What are those, Riruru? Riruru: '''Weeping Angels. '''Eris: '''Weeping Angels? What are they? '''Ace Goody: The Weeping Angels are statues. Keep an eye on them and they can't hurt you. But whatever you do. Don't blink! If you do that. You will send back in time and never coming back. Just like Rory Williams and Amy Pond. Noby: '''Who's Rory Williams and Amy Pond? '''Pippo: Those two you haven't met. They were Companions to the Doctor. Emmet: They were?? Owen: '''What happen to them? '''Ace Goody: When they encounter the Weeping Angels they blinked and now they're gone. Sue: '''Oh my. Is the Doctor felt so Heartbroken for them? '''Pippo: Yes, Sue. The Doctor was heartbroken for them. Gorzan: '''Will he ever see them again, Dude? '''Lulli: No, Gorzan. He didn't. They're gone forever. If he do that, it will rip apart a hole in the universe so big you can throw Sunset's old self into it. Sunset Shimmer: '''Oh my. I don't wanna end up like Rory and Amy. '''Batman: Ok, Sunset. Let's get going and don't blink. The heroes trek through the building, on the lookout for any creepy things. The song Monsters Everywhere starts playing : What's that just around the corner? : Something in the rocks and trees : Slowly, slowly getting closer : Makes you want to puff and wheeze : : Monsters everywhere, hiding in the trees : Just behind the rocks, blowing in the breeze : Monsters everywhere, doing as they please : They try to scare you! : : Is your boiler getting colder? : As you slowly puff around : Must be brave, you must be bolder : It's no more than silly sounds : : Monsters everywhere, hiding in the trees : Just behind the rocks, blowing in the breeze : Monsters everywhere, doing as they please : They try to scare you! : : Look out! Look out! : They're all about! : Where? : Look out! Look out! : They're all about! : Where? : Look out! Look out! : They're all about! : Where? : Oh, that's not so scary! : : Monsters everywhere, hiding in the trees : Just behind the rocks, blowing in the breeze : Monsters everywhere, doing as they please : They try to scare you! : : Monsters everywhere, hiding in the trees : Just behind the rocks, blowing in the breeze : Monsters everywhere, doing as they please : They try to scare you! And then the Light is Flickering Batman: Hey! Who turned off the lights? Emmet: '''Strange? Must be a Fuse. '''Homer: Don't know. Maybe it's the power unites. Marge: You're right, Homie. Protect the kids. Batman: '''Anything could jump out of the Shadows. Be on your Guard! And they saw Weeping Angels coming closer to them with a Scary face '''Worriz: Whoa, that's ugly! Bart & Lisa: '''(Scream) Weeping Angels!!! '''Jake: Don't blink, Izzy and Cubby! Izzy: We're trying!! Skully: Crackers!! Let's get away from them!! Cubby: Oh Coconuts! Run for it!!! Marina: You said it. Stormy: We have to find an exit! Tino: Let's go! And don't blink! Owen: Ok, Tino. Come on, Sunset!! Sunset Shimmer: '''Okay!! The light is flickering and the Weeping Angels is get closer to them '''Bad Cop: Go away, Weeping Angles!!! Emmet: What's happening, Lucy!? Wyldstyle: Those statues are chasing us! And these flickering lights aren't helping! Pippo: You're right, Wyldstyle! But don't blink!!! Then the Light is Flickering and the Weeping Angels is getting closer Laval: Oh. Looks like they're getting closer!!! Noby: Batman!! Baterang that exit lever!! Gorzan: 'Hurry, Dude! '''Batman:'Ok, Gorzan.(Baterangs the exit lever) And then the Door has open '''Tino:(in Bloo's voice) Trapdoor? Sunset Shimmer: Yes, Tino. Now jump into it!!! They jump down to the Trap Door and they saw the Daleks Wyldstyle: '''Whoa! What are they? '''Batman: '''I don't know. '''Gandalf: '''At least they aren't those statue's. '''Tino: They look so nice and... Dalek: Re-activating... Re-activating... Hostiles located! Do not move! Tino: '''Or not. '''Rogon: '''What are they? '''Pippo: '''Daleks. '''Bladvic: '''Daleks? What are they? '''Riruru: The Daleks are cyborgs. Wyldstyle: Who? Us? We're not hostile, we're friends of the Doctor! Dalek: The Doctor must be exterminated! Riruru: '''And they are Enemies to the Doctor. '''Homer: '''I think that some bad stuff is about to go down. '''Laval: I think you're right, Homer. Wyldstyle: Well, more acquaintances, really. I didn't mean "friend". Cragger: '''Too late. They already know, Wyldstyle. '''Lisa: Protect me, Bart! Bart: Ok, Lisa. (to a Dalek) Take my Sister! Marge: '''Bart!! '''Bart: Sorry, Mum. (to a Dalek) I'll take you on!! Dalek: Daleks conquer and destroy! Bad Cop: Hey! You get back, you robot plumber! Dora Kid: Nice one, Bad Cop. Bad Cop: '''Thanks, Dora Kid. '''Dalek: You will be exterminated! Worriz: No! You won't get it from us! Eris: I'll peak you, you, tin thing! Dalek: Obey the Daleks! Rogon: We will never obey you! Never! Dora-Rinho: No way, robot! I'm not gonna be a Dalek! Dalek: Locate the Doctor! Wang Dora: No idea where the Doctor is! Gorzan: No! We can't tell you where the Doctor is, Dude! Dalek: Exterminate, annihilate, destroy! Dora Med: No! It's you who will be exterminated! Noby: Yeah! (blows a raspberry) Dalek: We are the supreme beings! Owen: Dinosaurs are better then you! El-Matadora: Good one, Owen. Owen: '''Thanks, Spanish Cat. '''Dalek: Enemies of the Daleks will be exterminated! Tino: Oh no. Sunset Shimmer: What shall we do? Tino: Run! Dalek: SEEK! LOCATE! ANNIHILATE!! Dalek Emperor: (voice) Silence! Bladvic: Did you say that, Razar? Razar: No I didn't, Bladvic. Bladvic: '''Then, who said that? '''Dalek Emperor: You will tell us everything you know about the Doctor's plans. Kotori: I have no idea what you are talking about. Eris: Umm. No idea what you say. Sorry. Distracted Dalek: That is why I want to be a red Dalek.... Sorry. Gandalf: '''To be honest, we don't really know anything. '''Dalek Emperor: Then you will be EXTERMINATED! Dora-Nichov: '''Time to use my Werewolf Power. (He look at his round Hand and he Became a WereCat) Here we go! '''Laval: '''Get ready to Chi up. '''Tino: Get ready for my Keyblade Power! Doraemon: '''Time to use our Bestfriend Telecard! '''The Doraemons: '''Okay! '''Godou: Time to get destroyed, Dalek-freaks!! Dalek Emperor: EXTERMINATE THEM ALL!!!! Batman: Exterminate this!! (throws his baterang) Dalek Emperor: INITATING SCALING STRATAGEM! PROTECT THE KEYSTONE. EXTERMINATE HOSTILE LIFEFORMS! Lor: '''There the Keystone! On top of the Dalek! We have to get the Keystone! '''Wyldstyle: On it! Lor! Then Tish launches Lor to the the keystone and then Lor takes it in the air. Lor: I've got it! I've got it! But she miss it to get the Keystone Lor: '''Dang it! '''Dalek: (aims at Tino) MAXIMUM EXTERMINATION! Tino: '''Whoa! (He Dodge it) That was too close. '''Dalek Emperor: YOU WILL TELL US THE LOCATION OF THE DOCTOR OR YOU WILL BE DESTROYED! Sunset Shimmer: Think again! (uses Rainbow Blast at Dalek Emperor) But there is no Effect to the Dalek Emperor Sunset Shimmer: '''Aw, Come on! '''Dalek Emperor: YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR THE POWER OF THE DALEKS! Bad Cop: Too bad! Dora Kid: We need to build something, Bad Cop! Dalek Emperor: CEASE YOUR ATTEMPTS TO STOP US! Bad Cop: '''Like what?! '''Dora Kid: '''I don't know! Let me think! '''Dalek Emperor: YOU WILL BEAR WITNESS TO OUR TRUE POWER AS THE SUPREAME BEINGS! Laval: If only you have a remote controller for your gadgets, Cragger. Cragger: ''' A remote controller? That's it, Laval! You're a smart one! '''Laval: '''Thanks, Cragger. '''Dalek Emperor: YOU ARE PRISONERS OF THE DALEKS NOW! Worriz: Oh no, we're not. Razar: Time to bulid a remote controller. They are Building a Remote Controller and they finish it Gandalf: This is wizard's work. Sneech: '''It's all yours, Gandalf. Gandalf uses his magic on the remote controller and the Dalek starts to fly crazy '''Dalek: MY CONTROLS ARE BEING OVERRIDDIN! WEAPONS MALFUNCTION!? HELP MEEEEE!!! He aim it to the Dalek Emperor and then they got shrink down from the Keystone Dalek Emperor: ALERT! ALERT! I AM UNDER ATTACK! KEYSTONE MALFUNTIONING! HELP MEEEEE!!! Laval: '''Whoa! That thing just shrunk us! '''Doraemon: '''It just like the Small Light I have. '''Tino: Until he's small like a peanut, I'll squish him like a bug. Dora-Rinho: '''I'm small like my Mini Dora. '''Cragger: Looks like we're shrunk! Worriz: Sorry. This will do. And then they return to their Normal Size. Worriz: This time I'll shrunk that Dalek Emperor, so I can squash him. Dalek Emperor: HOSTILITY WILL NOT BE TOLERATED! EXTERMINATE!! Emmet: No way! Not if we beat you! Big G: This keystone will come with us!! Dalek Emperor: THIS KEYSTONE WILL DEMONSTRATE THE MIGHT OF THE DALEK RACE! Riruru: No it won't! It'll be the piece of the gateway! Yoshino: You're right, Riruru. More Daleks incoming! Dalek: We must exterminate them! Wang Dora: Wait til I get you all destroyed!! Carver: ''' I'll get rid of you, tin thing! '''Dalek Emperor: YOU WILL OBEY OR YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED! Tish: Not a chance! Kotori: We won't obey you! NEVER! Dalek Emperor: THEN YOU WILL BE ANNIHILATED!! Tino: Whoa! (dodges the attack) Not for long! (uses his keyblade to slice up the Dalek Emperor) Dalek Emperor: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! DALEK WILL NOT BE DESTROYED!!! HOW CAN THIS BE!!!!!! Sunset Shimmer: Simple! Batman: We kicked your butt! Dalek Emperor: BRING FORTH MORE DALEKS!! Dalek: WE WILL REPAIR! WE WILL GROW STRONGER! Laval: '''We need to do Something! '''Worriz: '''How can we do that, Laval? '''Sunset Shimmer: If only the Rainbooms are here. Carver: '''Well they are not here, Sunset! '''Sunset Shimmer: '''I know, Carver. '''Tino: I wish we could build a Giant Boombox. Emmet: A giant boombox? Good idea, Tino. Bad Cop: Can you help me build a boombox, Wyldstyle? Wyldstyle: '''Sure, I'll help you, Bad Cop. '''Dalek Emperor: SUCURE THE UNLIMITED RICE PUDDING!!! Homer: '''Mmm, Rice Pudding. '''Bart: Dad. Are you thinking of food at a time like this? Homer: Yes, Bart. I'll activate the keystone to power the Boombox. I'll get some food before I do that. Gandalf: '''You! '''Lisa: '''Shall! '''Dora Med: '''Not! '''Gandalf, Lisa & Dora Med: '''Eat! '''Homer: Ok. Got it. Looks like we're on "wizard" time. Sunset Shimmer: I'll help you with this, Homer. Tino: Me too. They lift up the Boombox and Homer is activating the Keystone and aim the Electric to the Boombox. Homer: How come you got red and yellow hair, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: I was born with these colors. Tino: Any others before we throw this boombox at the Daleks? Homer: I'm good. Emmet: Maybe we should turn the boombox on, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: '''Okay, Emmet. They turn on the Boombox and it play Doctor Who Theme Song '''Laval: Alright! Music to my ears. Worriz: Oh yeah! Dalek: '''WHAT IS THIS NOISE!? MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOOOOOPP!!!!! '''Erica: After this, Godou and I will go on a date together. Godou: W-w-w-w-w-w-w WHAT!!!!? Tino: Okay Erica. Kotori: This has gone to far. Noby: Yeah, can you give him a rest! Erica: "Give him a rest?!" the Dalek flies out of control and hit the Dalek Emperor Dalek Emperor: UNDER ATTACK! UNDER ATTACK!? And then they got so huge from the Keystone Doraemon: Wow! Everything is small! Dora Med: '''I'm glad that I didn't lose my temper for this. '''Eris: '''Your Temper? '''Dora Med: '''Yes. When I lost my Temper, I'll turn into a Giant. '''Eris: What? Dalek Emperor: NO! THIS CANNOT BE!! THIS CANNOT BEEEEE!!!! They all return to their Normal Size again Noby: *phew* I don't want to be Big again. Sneech: Me too. Ena: But, we've got other problems! Dalek: DALEKS SHALL DESTROY ENEMIES! Tino: Arrgh! Do we have to go through this again? Dalek Emperor: YOU CAN NOT STOP THE DALEKS! Bad Cop: '''We need to do something '''Worriz: How can we do that, Bad Cop? Bad Cop: '''I don't know? Maybe build a Telephone? '''Tino: '''Telephone? That's it! We should Build a Telephone for the Dalek. '''Emmet: '''Okay, Let's build a Telephone. '''Owen Grady: '''This better work, Emmet. '''Emmet: '''It will, Owen. They are building a Giant Telephone and they finish it '''Dora Kid: '''Hope this works.. '''Dalek Telephone Voice: '''Calling... The Doctor! Ring Ring!... Ring Ring!... Is anybody there? '''Gandalf: '''I think our time is at an end. '''Wyldstyle: '''Yeah, I don't think the Doctor's making house calls today. '''Laval: '''Tell me about it. '''Batman: '''Come on! They are surrounded by the Daleks and then the TARDIS has appeared, the Keystone just Blasted to the Daleks and the Dalek Emperor and Batman got the Keystone just in time. The TARDIS has Landed and the Doctor has Comes out '''Dalek Emperor: '''Doctor! '''12th Doctor: '''Look, before you start on me, if you fire a shrink Ray at a Dimensionally transcendental time-machine, these accident are going to happen. '''Dalek Emperor: '''Exterminate Him! The Daleks are fire the Doctor but they are to small to Blast him '''12th Doctor: '''Hey, sorry about the Shrinking, but you called me, Remember? '''Batman: '''About time. '''Ace Goody: '''Thank goodness, you arrived in time. '''12th Doctor: '''What!? Wait, do I know you? '''Wyldstyle: '''Yes. And no. I'm Wyldstyle - we're the ones who called you. '''12th Doctor: '''Not the Daleks? Ah, that's explains why they're so tetchy. Alright, get in! They went inside the TARDIS '''Dalek Emperor: '''You will pay for this, Doctor! '''12th Doctor: '''Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just eat plenty of vegetables - excellent for growth. Right, one of you, start talking. And start with why that one's has pointy Ears. Also why the woman has got red and yellow hair. The TARDIS has been Disappeared and the Cyberking is Kicking the Dalek Emperor Back to our Heroes The TARDIS has appeared right next to the Gateway, The Doctor is Using the Sonic Screwdriver on the Scanner and the Gateway and Our Heroes and the Others is coming out of the TARDIS '''12th Doctor: '''Okay, I should be able to lock onto this No Problem. Someone's using this Rift Technology like a Gallifreyan time scoop. They're pulling in Monsters and madman from everywhere! '''Batman: '''We Noticed. '''Tino: We been through 5 Dimensions that we did. 12th Doctor: 'But that... Should stop whoever's behind this tracking you from now on. No more rift loops. Speaking of which, I should go and rescue you from one. '''Batman: '''You'll need this. (He give him a Grappling hook) '''12th Doctor: '''I usually take the Stairs, but thanks. I'll go finish up with the Daleks and Their Pals. '''Batman: '''And we'll deal with the Rest. '''12th Doctor: '''Good. See you later. Or earlier. '''Ace Goody: '''And we should give you the Sonic Screwdriver back. '''12th Doctor: '''No. You two deserve it. And I have three Sonic Screwdrivers for you guys. He give the Third Model of the Sonic Screwdriver to Doraemon. And he give the Second Model of the Sonic Screwdriver to Pippo and he give the First Sonic Screwdriver to Riruru '''Doraemon: ' Wow! I got a Sonic Screwdriver! '''Pippo: '''Sweet! '''Riruru: '''That's lovely. Thank you, Doctor. '''12th Doctor: '''You're welcome. Bye! The TARDIS is Disappearing '''Gandalf: '''What an odd Fellow. '''Ace Goody: '''Wow. This Dimension is so... Cool. '''Riruru: '''This place is Wonderful. '''Pippo: I know. Lulli: It looks amazing. Like me. Wang Dora: '''I know. So what is this Keystone? '''Gateway Keeper: '''The Scale Keystone. I'll handle it. The Keystone is Floating and it putting back to the Gateway '''Tino: '''One more to go. '''Sunset Shimmer: Right. Batman: Let's do this! Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer